Mistero
by Alexkitkat
Summary: The Special Zone is safe and the Kowloon children have been taken care of. However, there are still some secrets left to uncover for our characters. Can Mimiko survive this time. Come and find out as some friends are lost and new friends are gained. Nothing will be the same once the truth comes out. The special Zone is going to be shaken up again!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I usually write stories for Ghost Hunt but I love fanfiction so much and it bothered me that there wasn't a lot of fanfiction for certain stories. I am writing this one. Because I feel Mimiko and Zelman should be together. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

It was a normal day for Mimiko wake up and go to work and be around Jiro and Kotaro. Kotaro is Jiro's little brother who has endless amounts of energy .Jiro hates to waking up early in the morning Mimiko always has to dump a bucket of water on him just to get him to wake up. Don't get me wrong Mimiko loves her two favorite vampires'. Her mundane daily life changed because of them but this particular morning Mimko was thinking about actually killing Jiro.

"JIRO, I don't understand your problem with Zelman clock at all!"

"He is a ruthless 800 year old vampire, he can't be trusted Mimiko." Jiro explained calmly

Mimiko huffed "Well it doesn't matter the company has asked us both on this mission to go and retrieve our special guest."

"I understand that Mimiko but I'm just saying I should go along with you just in case."

"No, I don't understand why you want to go, you have to stay here and watch Kotaro anyway."

"Mimiko.." Jiro sighed.

"Enough Jiro, I am going to with Zelman and your are staying here besides I think the company has something else they want you to do."

Before Jiro could say anything else Mimiko stormed out of the house and met Zelman outside who was waiting for her.

Zelman smirked "Problem compromiser?"

"No, everything is just fine." Mimiko bit out and continues to walk towards Zelman's car that was waiting for them a little way up the street.

Zelman smirked widened as he followed the spit fire compromiser to the car. They both slide into the car and Zelman leaned back and picked up a can of coke.

"I suggest you relax compromiser this trip is going to take awhile."

Mimiko nodded all anger gone from her argument with Jiro and she started to feel tired. She wasn't sleeping well. These nights she has been having dream's that end up waking her up in the middle of the night but for the life of her should could never remember them as soon as she woke up.

" You look awfully tired compromiser. Jiro keeping you up late at night Zelman teased."

Mimiko blushed "N-No I just haven't been sleeping well.

Zelman smirked and continued to watch the compromisers face.

"Zelman" Mimiko said after her blush died down.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me from Cassa." Mimiko said looking right into his eyes trying to hold back her blush but knew she was failing.

"That's not necessary Compromiser I was simply out for a walk and just dropped in." Zelman said

"Zelman if we are going to be working together I would hope maybe you could just call me Mimiko."

"hmm.. Mimiko" Zelman said letting her name roll off his tongue.

Mimiko's face got even redder than it was before. "On second thought compromiser is just fine."

"Oh, alright then" Zelman said with that ever present smirk on his face."

Mimiko closed her eyes in an effort to not stare at the sexy vampire across from her. However, she ended up falling asleep.

Jiro paced around there small apartment that they had gotten from the company after August had blown up Mimiko's last apartment.

"I don't understand why Mimiko would even consider being alone with Zelman clock. She saw how dangerous he could be. He saved her life once now she has this trust in him." Jiro mused inside his head

"Um Brother," Kotaro says from the stairs.

Jiro turns around to look at his brother. "What is it Kotaro?"

"Well there is this weird guy he says he is from the company his has purple hair and…" Kotaro never got to finish for Jiro had already speed past him down the stairs to see Rinsuke standing there.

"HI! JIRO!" Rinsuke says in that over happy voice of his.

"I came to get you the company wants you to talk to you about a few things."

Jiro sighed he knew if he could avoid going anywhere with Rinsuke if it wasn't official company business.

"Kotaro" Jiro called with a light edge of annoyance in his voice.

Kotaro came running out seconds later with his huge bear on his back. Even though the bear was twice his size he was still able to carry it with ease.

"Lord Bow-wow says he wants to go too." Kotaro said with a smile on his face

Some of the annoyance slipped from Jiro's face as he looked at his brother. He nodded and turned back to Rinsuke who was patiently waiting for the two of them with the taxi waiting. Jiro got in thankful that it was cloudy today so he didn't need his umbrella. As soon as the door was closed the taxi drove off towards the company. Once there Rinsuke lead the boys to Jinnai's office. Jinnai looked up from some paperwork he was working on and smiled at their entrance. Rinsuke quickly left the room and took Kotaro with him knowing Jinnai wanted to speak to Jiro alone.

"Jiro, I'm so glad you could come." Jinnai said

Jiro nodded and sat in the chair across from Jinnai.

"How is Mimiko, everything ok with her?"

"She's fine except that she wakes up in the middle of the night for some odd reason. I asked her about it but she always says it was a dream but she can't remember it anymore." Jiro stated

Jinnai's smile faded and a serious look crossed his face.

"I was afraid this would happen." Jinnai said

Jiro was suddenly alert and attentive to what Jinnai had to say.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Jiro questioned

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with her I just hoped it would be a few more years before she had to go through this." Jinnai said

"Go through what Jinnai, do not withhold information. You asked me to protect Mimiko and I need to know everything you know to be able to do that."

Jinnai sighed and crossed his hands in front of the desk and linked his fingers together. "There is no cause for alarm Jiro, Mimiko will be fine you will just have to wait and see and be there for her when she needs you."

Jiro was about to open his mouth to protest. But the door opened and Lord Sei came walking in the door with Cain behind him.

"Jiro, I am happy to see you again." Sei said

Jiro stood quickly and bowed his head to the Dragon king.

"Lord Sei, I trust everything went well." Jinnai said

Sei nodded "Yes Mimiko and Zelman have left the special zone and are on their way."

"Which brings up the question why would you send Zelman on this task he is hardly trust worthy?" Cain said

"Because Cain, he is the only one with the abilities to complete this mission successfully. None of you here are old enough to know anything about our guest. I would go but I cannot leave the special zone." Sei explained

No one argued Sei was the most powerful vampire and the wisest Vampire in the special zone. None would refute his claims.

"Jiro I was just on my way to see you though." Sei said

"What can I do for you Lord Sei?" Jiro said

"I wanted to see if you and Kotaro would join me for lunch.

Jiro bowed again "Of course it would be an honor let me get my brother and we can go."

Sei smiled and said bye to Jinnai then walked out the door with Cain following him as usual.

* * *

**There is my first Chapter, I hope you guys like it. I hope I do the story justice as well. Please review and tell me what you think. ~Alex~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't get a lot of reviews but I'm not discouraged I know not a lot of people read Black Brothers anymore regardless I just want to see how this fanfiction goes over with the people who do read it still. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

Zelman watched Mimiko sleep in the seat across from him the longer he stared the more he noticed she was quite beautiful for a human. He sighed and closed his eyes at that thought.

"_A Human, come on Zelman Clock you are a vampire thoughts like that are beneath me."_

Zelman then turned his head to look out the window of the limo as they passed over the twilight bridge bringing them out of the protection of Sei's barrier. A movement out of the corner of his eye drew his gaze back to the compromiser.

"_I could kill her in an instant yet she sleeps so peacefully in my presence_." Zelman's mind flashed back to the time he was following Katarou around to find her. Katarou had run ahead of him to the shed he could sense Mimiko in and burst into the room. Even when I had used my eye ignite attack she found it amazing and was not frightened of my power. Zelman reached out his hand to touch Mimiko's hair but quickly drew it back.

"_She isn't Sayuka, thank god for that. I don't need any more human's lusting after my bite. Actually I think it's time I replaced her she has become even more annoying."_

**Flashback**

"Lord Zelman, what do you mean you are going to be taking a trip with the compromiser Mimiko Katsuragi? Isn't this the company's Job why must you go as well?"

"Are you questioning me Sayuka?"

"No, my Lord I just.."

"Honestly Sayuka, if you're going to be like this maybe I should start looking for your replacement I have told you. You have become quite annoying."

"Yes my Lord it won't happen again."

"Good"

**Present**

"_Mimiko doesn't act like her she never would have let me speak to her in such a way_." Looking over at Mimiko again Zelman thought "_If only she was another vampire."_

I felt the car slow down and looked out the window again, had I been so focused on the compromiser that I didn't even notice we were arriving at the meeting point.

* * *

Jiro and Katarou were happily eating lunch with the Lord Sei and Cain.

"Jiro I can tell you have something on your mind" Sei said

"My Lord… it's just there seems like there are so many secret's around Mimiko that Jinnai isn't telling me."

"ah…. Mimiko is a complicated case. Jinnai says he chose Mimiko at random to pick you guys up but it really wasn't. I can't tell you all her secret's for she doesn't even know them herself. Eventually, she will and when she does you will learn. Do not dwell on it Jiro just focus on the present not the future."

"But Lord Sei…"

"Lord Sei is right Jiro, Mimiko Katsuragi is special and that's all I can tell you." Cain said

"Who else knows about her?"

"Only Lord Sei, Jinnai and I know… the less who know the better." Cain explained

Jiro sighed and continued to munch on the sandwich in his hand.

"Brother, why are you so interested in Mimiko?"

"She is a precious friend to us Katarou and we are living with her after all"

"Ah you're right, I don't even know Mimi's birthday! I should ask her when she comes back from her trip with Lord Zelman"

"Speaking of that… Why did Mimiko have to go with Zelman couldn't someone else have gone."

"No only Zelman and Mimiko can see this job to success." Sei said

"Let me guess…. it has something to do with Mimiko's secrets"

Sei just nodded. Jiro looked down at the ground in deep concentration "_Not even Alice had this many secrets surrounding her."_

* * *

"Compromiser we are here I suggest you wake up." Zelman said

Mimiko groaned but opened her eyes anyway and slowly sat up. Knowing her hair was probably pressed against the side of her head. Mimiko ran her fingers through her hair trying to fix the damage. The car door opened and Zelman stepped out first. Then stuffed his hands in his pocket waiting for Mimiko to join him, eventually she did after she had fixed her appearance.

Mimiko looked around the station, it was late afternoon so a lot of people were there waiting for the train. Mimiko and Zelman waited by the limo knowing there guest would be looking for them here.

"I'm going to get a can of coke. Wait here Compromiser."

" Ah ok" Mimiko replied

Mimiko leaned against the limo with her eyes closed waiting for Zelman and the guest to arrive when she felt something cold touch the side of her head.

"Don't move" A voice said

Mimiko opened her eyes and looked out of the corner to see a man standing there. She thought about screaming but realized that would do no good and plus no one was around because this station is the beginning and the end of the line. Everyone had already boarded the train and left.

" I was thinking to myself when I saw you get out of this limo with that other guy that you would have to be pretty rich. So let's not make this harder than it is, hand over the money and I'll let you go, if you don't.."Mimiko heard the gun click

"Well, I'm sure you can already know the answer."

"Please, I don't have any money I'm in the middle of a job for my company."

"Don't screw with me lady hand over the money!" Mimi's attacker yelled

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Mimi's attacker turned his head to find Zelman standing there with a can of coke in his hand.

"Oh yeah, well either you give me what I want to I kill your girlfriend right here."

Zelman's eyes narrowed, he didn't understand it but when he saw this guy was threatening Mimiko he felt his baser vampire instinct flare up with an intense need to protect what belonged to him.

Before Zelman could even use his eye ignite on the gun the man screamed in pain and dropped his gun to the floor. His gun was a hot red color.

"What the hell!" He yelled

"Human's like you disgust me" A woman's voice said from further behind Zelman

Five women stepped into few, "Honestly, instead of killing people for money you could find yourself a decent job or find some other way to gain money." The woman with long black hair down to her waist and was tied back in a pony tail and had almond shaped brown eyes. Clearly she was of Japanese descent.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man yelled

"Kikyo, master of the fire element," The woman said

"I suggest you leave quickly I have already called the cops" the girl next to Kikyo said with her cell phone in hand.

"Shit" the man cursed and picked up his gun and ran away

Mimiko sighed in relief compared to vampires and the Kowloon children that was like a walk in the park. Mimiko smiled and put on her business face.

"Hello, I am Mimiko Katsuragi we are here to guide you to the special zone."

"Thank you Mimiko, my name is Nina it is a pleasure to meet you."

"We can stand and introduce ourselves in the car." Zelman interrupted

"Lord Zelman, Mimiko hissed"

Zelman raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before walking to the door that had been opened by his driver.

"It is quite alright Mimiko let us continue this conversation in the car."

Mimiko nodded and gestured for her guest to walk ahead of her. They did and filed into the car with Nina getting in first. Then finally Mimiko entered and sat down next to Zelman facing their guest. The driver closed the door then walked to the front and got in starting the car and driving back to the Special Zone.

"We already know you Zelman Clock the crimson eyes butcher but Mimiko this is our first meeting" Nina spoke up

Mimiko nodded

"Well then everyone introduce yourselves." Nina ordered

The girl sitting next to Nina the one who called the police spoke up. Her hair was as long as Kikyo's but had a tint of blue to it that fell down her back and her eyes were more round and her skin was tanner.

"Hi, I am Kagome master of the Wind element"

"You already know me" Kikyo said

The girl next to her had hair that was much longer and was also in a pony tails like Kikyo's but her hair was brown and she had pink eye shadow that made her brown eyes pop even more.

"Hello, I am Sango master of the Earth element"

Next to Sango was a little girl that didn't look any older than ten years old. However she hand hair just as long as Kagome's and Kikyo's but was black and had a little side pony tail on her head that made her look even cuter. She had huge brown eyes that seemed to pull you in with their innocence.

"I am Rin master of the Lighting element."

"Now that you have met everyone Mimiko I am sure you have questions and I am willing to answer them."

"Well I don't want to be rude but um how can you control the element's you are human's like me and you never told me you element Nina-sama?"

"Just Nina is fine and I am the master of the Water element. We can control the elements because we were born with this power."

"I see…Mimiko said

"Why have you come to the Special Zone Princess?" Zelman suddenly asked

Nina smirked "why Zelman it has been such a long time I would have thought you would be happy to see and old friend."

Zelman scoffed, "hardly"

"Old friend?" Mimiko asked

"Yes Zelman and I go back about 700 years." Nina answered

"700!" Mimiko exclaimed

Nina smiled and nodded at her "Having the element under your control gives you a certain advantage over other humans."

Mimiko was shocked and blinked slowly has she finally comprehended Nina's words.

"How is the sage, I trust Alice eve's new form is as cute as I have been told" Nina said

Zelman smiled "He is quite interesting, now I had wished I had gotten to know the sage while she was in her other form."

"Katarou is his name right?" Nina asked

Zelman nodded, Mimiko went to ask how she knew this when Rin gasped.

"Wow look at that the Special Zone looks so amazing!"

Everyone looked over at the little girl who was looking out the window with a sense of wonder and excitement. Mimi couldn't be helped but be reminded of Katarou in that moment. The rest of the car ride was silent as the other's looked out the windows as well. Finally the car came to a stop in front of Sei's building. Zelman who finally had enough of this trip opened the door and quickly stepped out to walk into gates that were open. Mimiko huffed at his behavior but followed as well with the rest of the girls.

One of Sei's maid's walked forward to meet them and lead them to where Lord Sei would greet them. Mimiko walked behind Zelman as Nina was already walking beside him and she had a sense that she needed to stay back. As soon as they walked through a set of double doors a voice yelled her name.

"MIMI, your back" Katarou yelled as he ran right up to her to give her a hug.

"Hey Katarou" Mimiko said as she looked up to see Jiro standing across the room with Lord Sei.

"Welcome to my home Guardians" Sei said

* * *

**There you have it the Second chapter to Mistero I hope you all liked it. I would also like to thank my two reviews. Thanks guys you made my day! ~Alex~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR GUEST , you sent me a review that told me I should put more mystery into Mimiko's mystery. I regret that you did not review on an account so I could address this problem directly. However, I will take the time to address it here because maybe other people had the same thought. Ok so everyone knows this is NOT A CROSSOVER. I repeat THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. The characters names are purely because I like those names and they are part of a childhood fantasy if you have read my Ghost hunt story you would know this. I assure you that there will be no Inuyasha element in this story. Please push any inuyasha thoughts out of your mind and focus on the characters as themselves. Well I think that covers it. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

"Welcome Guardians" Sei said

"Guardians?" Jiro asked

Mimi jumped in surprise she had not known he was there until he had spoken.

"Yes Jiro, The Guardian's are Human's who have dedicated their lives into protecting the Human's from well non-humans. Hadn't you ever wondered why it was only Hong Kong who had the Kowloon children problem?"

"That's why I missed out on the fighting and had to watch from the comfort of my hotel room." Zelman said

"You didn't help out Mr. Zelman?" Katarou questioned

"Nu uh, this fire chick over here practically told me not get involved." Zelman said

"I told you not to waste your energy because I knew you would simply help out purely just to have some fun. Zelman back then you were a loose cannon that could not be trusted. Not that you are now" Kikyo said

Zelman's eyes glowed red at her comment "Want to see how uncontrollable I am?" Zelman taunted

Kikyo smirked as she turned to face Zelman.

"Umm… I understand why Zelman didn't help but wasn't Sei explaining the Guardian's role to us." Mimiko spoke up

Zelman's eyes stopped glowing red at the sound of Mimiko's voice. A frown crossed his face before he stuffed his hands in his pocket and returned to facing Sei.

"Thank you Mimiko, yes I was The Guardian's took care of containing the problem in Hong Kong and where Jiro, Cain and the other vampire's who helped us took care of eliminating them."

Jiro, leaned back against the wall "So, the Guardian's are human have is always been the same humans?"

"Yes, Jiro" Nina spoke up

"We and the girls you see here have been on this earth as long as we can remember. We were chosen and that's all I can really say on the matter."

"So Guardian's are chosen?" Katarou asked

"Yes little Katarou, you will know you Guardian because you are chosen from birth by the time you reach the age of 13 your powers will manifest and from then on you will be trained to be a Guardian by one of us." Sango explained

"That's so cool who gets to pick who is a Guardian or not?" Katarou bounced on his feet all excited

"Kikyo smirked, the elements kid, they are the only ones who get to decide"

Katarou nodded and squeezed his bear to his chest as he thought of all the cool things the women before him could do.

Mimiko smiled at Katarou's happy face and reached down to run her fingers through his hair.

"Hello, sorry I am late" Jinnai announced from the door

"And that's my queue to leave" Zelman whispered as he walked out the door without even a goodbye to anyone.

Mimiko watched him leave with a longing in her heart that she hoped he would have stayed. Mimiko placed her hand over her heart**. "**_Get a hold of yourself girl, this is Zelman clock you have no chance with him once so ever."_

Jiro watched Mimiko's reaction from across the room and growled under his breath and quickly strolled across the room to her side. He watched her drop her hand and the blush disappear. He was happy she was no longer focused on Zelman but a bit disappointed that she didn't have the same reaction to him as she did Zelman. He growled again but stopped quickly when he heard Lord Sei speak again.

"Nina, and her companions I invite you to stay in my house during the duration of your stay here in the special zone."

Nina smiled and nodded her head at Sei "Thank you Lord Sei we greatly appreciate and accept your offer." Nina said

"Well, I guess that means my Job is over." Mimiko said

"Not to fast Ms. Katsuragi I want to speak with you in private for a moment." Jinnai said with a face of complete seriousness on his face.

Mimiko turned towards him "Yes of course sir"

"If you'll excuse us" Jinnai said as he bowed. Mimiko followed his example and bowed as well before turning and following Jinnai out of the room.

"Yes sir?" Mimiko asked once Jinnai stopped a certain distance away and stared out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Ms. Katsuragi, what happened out there today?"

"Happened sir?"

"I mean the fact that you were almost killed by someone today."

Mimiko took a step back "H-How did you know?" Mimiko asked dropping the respect in her surprise

Jinnai turned sharply making his shoes squeak on the floor. "I have my ways Ms. Katsuragi"

"It was no big deal sir, Kikyo-san showed up and saved me."

"Yes, I know" Jinnai sighed

Forgive me Mimiko, I just get worried when I hear that you were in any kind of danger

"but sir isn't the job of a compromiser dangerous. I mean we interact with vampires." Mimiko said not noticing Jinnai's slip up.

"Yes but.. ah never mind thank you Ms. Katsuragi that is all" Jinnai said

Mimiko bowed and turned around to find Jiro and Katarou standing there. Jiro had a look on his face that showed he had heard every word. Mimi sighed knowing Jiro was going to have a long lecture for her when they got back home.

* * *

Nina sunk back into the chair in the room Sei had provided for her. "Lolita" Nina said

A mini tornado appeared in front of Nina and when it disappeared a girl appeared with long black hair and wide purple eyes with a short purple dress and chunky army boots.

"Yes, princess?" the girl said

"How has the Special Zone been Lolita?"

"Well, some Kowloon children got into the Special Zone a few weeks ago, but we did not interfere has you ordered us not too." Lolita said

Nina nodded at this information "And Mimiko Katsuragi?"

"What about her princess? She helped out during the incident but she was no big factor besides discovering that the Kowloon virus was being spread through the blood packets in the city" Lolita informed her

"I know but there is something about her that I can't quite place, when she was in trouble earlier today she reacted like it was no big deal. When the normal human reaction would have been to internally panic and beg for their life." Nina said

"Maybe it is because she is around Vampires all day and was also almost killed a couple times before this incident" Lolita commented

"No, that's not it something is different. Well while I am here I will figure it out. Make sure your fellow Guardian's are doing their jobs."

"Princess?" Lolita questioned knowing there was more to her order

"Lolita it's time we stopped hiding we have hidden in the dark silently protecting. Vampire's do not fear retribution from killing a human even here in the Special Zone they move without fear. Take the Coven for example."

"I understand, I will have the girls ready"

"Good, that first attack on the Special Zone was just the opening act. The Kowloon Children are a stain on the vampire world but as all stains they fight to stay until someone forces them to disappear." Nina said

Lolita bowed and disappeared in the same fashion she arrived.

* * *

**That's the Third Chapter for you all, I hope you all liked and That everyone now knows this story will not have any relation to the Inuyasha in anyway and the characters name's are just that Names! Anyway's await the next chapter your author ~Alex~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't forgotten about this story I promise. Thanks for the reviews everyone. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

I watched Jiro pace for I don't know how long but I knew it was slowly wearing on my nerves.

"Jiro" stop pacing and talk to me already

"Mimiko, I don't think you understand my feelings right now." Jiro said calmly

"You were almost killed today Mimiko and… and I wasn't there to prevent it."

Jiro walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders

"Please Mimiko, don't go anywhere without me again I can't…"

"Can't what Jiro?"

"Live on without me… Can't bear to lose me? In case you have forgotten Jiro you told me the one you live for is Katarou so that you may return the sages blood to him. Don't tell me these things Jiro they only give me hope. You are always protecting me from danger but I noticed it's only when Katarou is also in the line of danger as well."

"Mimiko…"

"NO, I don't want to hear it Jiro"

I couldn't take being here with him anymore I put on my shoes and ran out the door. I continued to run until I reach the canal and sat on the bank staring out into the water.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind me

I turned my head to find a little girl with snow white hair behind me. She walked up and sat next to me.

"What has you so upset?"

"Oh it's nothing I just had a fight with a friend"

The girl stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "My name is El, you"

"Oh, I am Mimiko, where are you parents El?"

"I don't have any; I haven't had parents for as long as I can remember."

"But you must stay with someone!" I was shocked this litter girl looked no older than seven and she already had to face such a hardship. My parents died when I was fifteen but by then the company practically took care of me.

El nodded her head "Yes, Lolita, Lana, and E; all take care of me"

"Well that's good, are they your sisters?"

El shook her head "No, only Lolita and Lana are sisters, but they are all like family too me"

I smiled at that "How old are you El"

El started to giggle "El, lost count"

"You lost count?" I was confused

El nodded her head "Well I have to go Mimi. Hopefully I'll see you again"

El jumped up and ran over to a woman in the distance. The woman patted her head and then took her hand and they both walked away but not before El turned and waved to me. I waved back with a smile, but that smile disappeared when El was no longer in sight.

Once El was gone there was nothing to distract me any longer. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began crying. "Jiro…" I whispered

"Jiro, he isn't someone to cry over"

My head shot up and in front of me was Nina

"Nina…"

"Hi" she said

"Come on Mimiko I have something that will cheer you up." She said while holding her hand out towards me.

I took her hand and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Nina started pulling me in the direction she wanted to go. I didn't have to wait long before we stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. I smiled and continued to let Nina drag me inside. Once at the counter Nina started her order.

"Ok, I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough and my friend here will have cookies and cream"

"Wait, how did you know what my favorite ice cream was?"

Nina just smirked and took her ice cream cone while I took mine and we both walked over to sit at a table.

"Now are you going to tell me why were crying" Nina asked

I liked my ice cream and moaned a little in pleasure before I answered her. I don't know why but I knew I could tell her anything and she wouldn't lie to me or tell others my personal life.

"Jiro, was upset about what happened today. He told me I should take him with me wherever I go. Because he…."

"Because, he doesn't want to lose you or see you hurt" Nina said while leaning back in her chair while licking her own ice cream

"But you didn't like that because Jiro can't have a relationship with you because he is going to give his blood to Katarou when the time comes."

"How…"

"I have lived for a long time Mimiko. I knew Alice Eve when she was alive. I know the curse of her blood line. The blood line that transcends death, yes I know it all. Jiro was the only vampire she ever created and it will be the last."

I stared at Nina in awe.

"Mimi, I won't tell you to forgive Jiro and too go back and try to work things out with him. Jiro must come to you instead because ultimately this is all his decision if he wishes to pursue a relationship with you despite the fact that you both can't be together forever." Nina said

I took a bite out of my cone not realizing that I had almost finished my ice cream while we were talking. Nina had finished hers and was just waiting on me now.

"Mimi, I have a proposition for you." Nina said

"Go on"

"What if, I told you I know a certain vampire that needs some special assistance on his upcoming job. You could say."

"What kind of Job?"

"There is an underground crime ring going around the city, Sei told me about it while I was meeting him today. The company wants to deal with the matter the problem is that its full of vampires and the suppression team can't just waltz in because there are other humans involved as well. They need someone to take it down from the inside. So, I suggested that there is only one person with the capabilities to charm and woe is way in without being suspicious."

"Who?" I asked

"Well Zelman Clock of course!" she said with a smile

I started laughing because I knew she was right. Zelman is probably the only vampire who could get in without any problems. They would probably be happy to have him there for the extra power.

"what does that have to do with me though?" I asked

"You would be his favorite human who provides him with the blood he needs and is his spy in the company" Nina answered

I looked at Nina to see if she was just joking but she clearly wasn't. I thought this job over in my mind and thought maybe it would be a good idea to get away from Jiro for awhile.

"I'll do it!"

* * *

**HEHE, Mimi and Zelman! On a job again honestly Mimi just can't escape Zelman. Will Zelman be happy about this arrangement? Will the company approve? Who knows… well I do but you don't so review and tell me what you think. Your author ~Alex~**


End file.
